I'm in love with a Twilight Vampire
by Barbie Hall
Summary: 16 yr old Fat and plain Holly never believed in the whole Twilight phenomenon, until she suddenly catches the eyes of a strange but devastatingly beautiful janitor with the last name Volturi. And the attention from a hot Alpha who becomes her new teacher.


**I'm in love with a Twilight Vampire**

_By: Lain Alastair_

**1. **Stupid

**_xXx_**

"_Twilight_ is stupid," I repeated. Susannah shoved the book into my face.

"At least read it before you boast your opinion!!" She hollered, I frowned pushing the book toward her.

"I tried to read it but it's silly and unrealistic," hearing the first bell we quickened our pace down the crowded hall, living in Forks would seem like a dream to any _Twilight_ lover.

"Holly wait up!" I heard Susannah behind me.

"How can you walk so fast with that cast on your arm?" She asked breathing deeply, her black hair hung over her shoulders as she rested on her knees. In reality Forks is a boring dreary town with absolutely nothing to do.

"It's just a sprain... My Mom made me wear this stupid thing," the sound of the final bell filled the hall. Susannah and I scrambled too American Government.

"I forgot my essay!" I suddenly remembered.

"You want me to get it?" She asked I shook my head.

"Mrs. Glenn will understand," I told her. It grew silent as the hall emptied, I deeply sighed once I reached my locker.

"It's just a sprain," I glanced at the blue cast; it covered most of my left arm. My right hand shook violently as I struggled to get my combination, "Why'd I have to be born left-handed," I groaned.

"Allow me," The soft voice of a strange man startled me. I turned to see the new janitor he wore a large jumpsuit, thick dark sunglasses, and a black hat which covered his head.

"Oh... Y-You scared me," I tried to smile. He stood beside me and slowly turned the lock a sweet scent engulfed me, _a janitor smells like this?_ I nervously glanced up to see he had lush red lips they curled into a smile as the locker opened.

"Thank you," I told him; he nodded then walked away without answering. I gazed at his back.

"Where'd he come from?" Then realized, "how'd he know my locker combination?"

**_xXx_**

Holding my essay tightly I slowly opened the classroom door, _Mrs. Glenn knows I'm injured hopefully she won't give me detention._

"Mrs. Glenn I--" I stopped at the sight of a handsome man with pale blonde hair, he stood at the front of the room.

"I was just introducing myself," he smirked, his deep blue eyes glistening.

"Why don't you take a seat Ms..."

"Smith.... Holly Smith," I say glancing at Susannah who stared intently at the man. I quickly went to my desk which is nestled beside the window.

"As I was saying," he continued, "my name is Sebastian Boudreaux... Mr. Boudreaux or Mr. B whatever suits you best." I realized Susannah wasn't the only girl mesmerized by Mr. Boudreaux every girl in the class gave him their full undivided attention, which rarely happened with Mrs. Glenn. He didn't look a day over twenty with a tall stature, and an obviously toned body. His tanned visage which almost appeared flawless got everyone's attention. Our eyes suddenly met I quickly looked away, _did he see me staring?_

"Unfortunately Mrs. Glenn will not be returning for personal reasons, so it's safe to say I'm the new American Government teacher," he announced. Which set off a round of cheers from the students, my heart sank.

"What's wrong with Ms. Glenn?!" I shouted impulsively.

"Holly, no one cares," Melanie grumbled, "we like our new teacher." She smiled, flirtatiously flipping her blonde hair.

"I'm not sure what has actually happened," Mr. Boudreaux inched toward me. I kept my eyes on the floor, "anyways, I've moved to Forks and the only thing I know about this place is that _Twilight_ made it famous."

Of course no one cared about the well being of Mrs. Glenn. I peered outside, the sky darkened.

"Thunderstorm," I muttered.

"What do you think?" Mr. Boudreaux asked me.

"H-Huh?" I say accidentally making eye contact.

"If you had been listening I was asking everyone what they thought of vampires and werewolves," our eyes became locked. I felt my heart quickening as I struggled to look away.

"Ms. Smith?" He called.

"Vampires... And werewolves don't exist... They're stupid," I say pulling my eyes away.

**_xXx_**

_Why do I feel so uneasy around that new teacher?_

I sat on the floor with my back against a wall of lockers. School had ended twelve minutes ago but of course Molly, my unreliable older sister, had to take her sweet time picking me up. I dug into my back pack and pulled out a small compact mirror, which I rarely use, then slowly flicked it open. Normal is an understatement; how about plain, average, okay looking. I studied my face: fair skin, chapped pink lips, sleepy green eyes. My brown hair was pulled back into a low bun... It's always in a low bun. My body is no exception I'm only a step away from being 'fat' which Susannah unintentionally rubs in my face... Often.

"Holly!!" Susannah appeared from down the hall.

"What is it?" I say, she flopped next to me.

"Melanie Cuckoos just invited us to her beach party!!" She yelled, overjoyed.

"At La Push!"

"...That sounds... Cool," I murmured.

"When is it?"

"In a couple weeks, I'm soooo excited!" Her brown eyes brightened as she smiled.

"We should go shopping for bathing suits."

"Susannah we live in Forks," I say reminding her of the constant bad weather.

"Besides you know I don't like bathing suits."

"Holly you're not fat," she patted me on the back, "your boobs are just big."

"Susannah!" I groaned.

"Oh!! I better go Dad is probably waiting outside," she hopped up, "later."

She waved before skipping down the hall. I pulled myself off the ground and shook my sweat pants, then dug into my back pack for the green apple I had saved from this morning. I slowly headed toward the gym where a few kids still hung around; _I wonder what the apple on the cover of Twilight means?_ Before pondering my question I suddenly slipped over a mop; my apple went flying. Time slowed as I watched it disappear perfectly into a bucket full of murky mop water.

"That did not just happen," I whispered noticing the strange janitor.

"I'm so sorry!!" I quickly say.

"Don't apologize my water is fine," he replies in that soft voice before pulling a plump red apple from his pocket.

"Have it," he threw it in my direction. I nervously caught it, _what a coincidence._

"This isn't poisonous?" I chuckled.

"That's a boring way to kill someone," he answered adjusting his sunglasses. I deeply gulped then took a bite it tasted sweeter than expected.

"It's yummy," I smiled, "thanks."

"No one can resist... Forbidden fruit," he muttered.

"What?" I say, he turned I finally spotted a glimpse of him: deep red... Blood red hair sticking from the sides of his hat and a neck the color of... Snow.

"Did he just say forbidden fruit?" I pondered before taking another bite.

"Holly, where the hell are you?!" I heard my sister's voice, I sighed.

"Coming!"

**_xXx_**

A/N: Shall I continue, good or bad, please review.


End file.
